College is Such a Waste
by critikalrole
Summary: "Tony, look, you're drunk, okay?" Steve said as he tried pushing his roommate away from him. "Yeah, but I know what I'm doing." Tony tried leaning in again to kiss him, the stench of alcohol was strong on his breath. Steve quickly stood up from the bed where they were both sitting which caused Tony to face plant right into his pillow. "You're drunk," Steve repeated.
1. Chapter 1

Steve, a twenty-one year old who had just recently decided to break out from his three year retirement from school and enrolled into Holten College. He was proud that he was accepted since that was a tough college to get into. Although, while he was in high school he was a straight A student and his state tests had a high score, but Steve couldn't help but think that a factor of his enrollment was due to the fact that his father had recently passed away while on duty. When he heard the news, Steve wanted to join the military right away, but to be honest, he didn't really know why he wanted to all of a sudden. Maybe he wanted to show his mother that he was just as strong as his father or maybe it was for another reason. Before Steve could even have the chance to enlist, his mother had begged him to not go through with it, saying that she didn't want to risk losing her only child, and that's when Steve decided that he wanted to go to college instead.

The college campus was quite a way from home, so Steve had to take up on the option of using the colleges' dorms. Not that Steve minded that he had to live in the dorms, it was just going to be a big change from living at home. It broke his heart to see that his mother was crying before he left, but she had reassured him over and over that they were tears of happiness. The way Steve looked at this, he wanted to make his mother proud of him and doing this was going to do just that.

Steve let out a nervous sigh when he parked his red 1987 Honda Prelude in the dorms parking lot next to the building that was going to be his. He stared at the building for a few minutes before turning off his car and unbuckling his seat belt. It was time to get inside.

He grabbed the two boxes and the backpack that had his stuff in them and walked up to the building. Someone held the door opened for him, he nodded his thanks and walked down the hallway. Thankfully his room was on the first floor and didn't have to carry the heavy boxes up the stairs. According to the woman who works with the dorms, Steve was going to have a roommate, well, that was going to be fun.

Steve set the boxes down next to the door of his new room and unlocked it. He was starting to get nervous again when he walked into the room, he didn't see anybody else there. It was a Sunday and Steve did expect his roommate to be there, unless he may have had a morning class or something. Maybe he was at work if he had a job.

The door slowly closed behind Steve which he didn't pay any mind to since he assumed that it was the type of door that closed on its own if left opened too long. After he set the boxes back down, someone came up behind him and jumped onto his back, causing Steve to let out a yelp of surprise. He tried fighting off whoever was attacking him, but they leaped over his back and landed on the old, beat up couch. Steve looked shocked and confused at what just happened.

"Hey, what's up?" The man who had to be his roommate greeted Steve with a smirk on his face.

He had to be only a year or two younger than Steve was. He had brown hair and big brown eyes to match and it looked like he was starting to grow a beard. The smirk he was wearing gave Steve the idea that he was always causing mischief. He was wearing a large, red hoodie with a AC/DC shirt underneath it and black jeans.

"What'd you do that for?" Steve said as he was readjusting his shirt.

"My name's Anthony Stark, but everyone calls me Tony." He ignored Steve's question, reaching down to the cooler next to the couch and took out a beer. "Want one?" He held out another can of beer.

"No, thanks, Tony."

"Suit yourself," Tony said with a shrug when he opened up his own beer can. "What about you? What's your name?"

"Uh," Steve stammered.

"I don't think your name is 'uh.' I mean, if it is I'm so sorry to hear that-"

"Steve," he said quickly, "Steve Rogers." He held out his hand to Tony who looked confused at the formality.

"I don't like touching people I don't know," Tony said as he stood up. "Okay, look. Your room is right there." He pointed at the closed door that was across the room. "Mine is right here." He jabbed a thumb behind his shoulder to the opened door room that looked extremely messy. "Don't touch anything in my room, because I don't need you going to the hospital because I wasn't here to supervise you."

Steve's eyes went wide. "Hospital? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess I should explain. No, it's not drugs if that's what you're thinking. I mean, I could make drugs if I wanted- you know what, this is starting to sound bad. I'm here for physics and engineering, so I have a lot hardware stuff laying around which could be, in fact, dangerous and I don't want you messing that up."

"Er, okay. I'll keep that in mind."

"Don't be shy about taking anything either, but the rule is, if you eat the last of the chocolate you gotta go out and buy more. Also, don't worry about me getting in your way, apparently I'm always locked up in my room according to my friends. Which honestly I don't think is true, but Nat and Bruce haven't steered me wrong once."


	2. Chapter 2

The first night being Tony's roommate was just exactly what Steve was told what it would be like, Tony had been held up in his room most of the night, he only came out once to grab some junk food from on top of the fridge. It was too hard for Steve to find something to cook in his new dorm room since all Tony had to eat was chips, Ramen noodles and other various junk food items. So he ended up going to the local grocery store to get the ingredients to make spaghetti. Even after making it he knocked on Tony's door to ask if he wanted any but all Tony said was that he was busy. Well, what was he going to expect? While he was cooking his dinner he noticed Tony's class schedule was pinned up on the fridge and it turned out that they had the same morning physics class. That would surely be interesting.

* * *

Steve's alarm clock on his phone started blaring at him at 8:30 in the morning. Since their physics class at 9:00 in the morning he figured that would give them enough time to get around and make it to class. Although, Steve had the impression that Tony was the type of person to always oversleep and with the tinkering he was doing with the stuff in his room he wouldn't be too surprised.

He swung his feet over the bed to start getting ready, but he thought maybe it would be a good idea to see if Tony was awake yet or not. When walking out of his room, he peered into Tony's room, he didn't want to walk into his room without permission. There he saw Tony sprawled out on the messy floor with the TV lighting up the room with early morning infomercials and a screwdriver laying across his chest. He must have passed out while working last night.

"Tony?" Steve called out to him as he was knocking his fist on the door frame.

Tony snorted awake and sat up with a piece of paper stuck to his forehead. "Wh-what? What's going on?" He grumbled after the piece of paper that had his notes written down on fell into his lap. He looked at his watch and was surprised at the time. "Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Early?" Steve repeated mostly to himself. "What do you mean early? You have physics class at nine."

"How'd you know that?"

"You have it up on the refrigerator, I have that class too."

Tony groaned as he forced himself to stand up, his whole body ached from laying on that uncomfortable floor, but it was something that he was used to. "Yeah, I'm never there on time," he said with a smirk as he was rubbing his right eye. "I normally drift in at around 9:30 or 10:00."

"Aren't you worried about all the stuff you'll miss?"

Tony shrugged. "Not really, no. Even though I'm always late, probably miss a lot of instruction time and all that jazz, I'm still top student in the class. Trust me, Rogers, science is kinda my thing."

Did he really just call me by my last name? Steve thought to himself as Tony walked past him to get to the kitchen. From the fridge he grabbed a Monster Energy Drink, popped the cap off and started to down it in almost one sitting. Steve couldn't believe he almost drank that in one go, he would imagine that drinking it all at once would give a person a heart attack.

"Want some?" Tony held out the large can of energy drink to Steve but he politely refused. Tony scoffed. "Wasn't gonna give you some anyway." He put on his red-tinted sunglasses with a smirk.

* * *

Tony showed Steve around the campus a bit before they started heading to class, well, at least Steve had an idea of where his other classes would be located at.

When they walked into the room, the teacher who was sitting behind his front desk, Mr. Richardson had looked up to see Tony walking in on time. That was a sight for sore eyes.

"Well, well, well," Mr. Richardson started to say, sitting back in his old, beat up office chair. "Isn't this a surprise to see you here on time, Mr. Stark. I think that's the first time in... Well, ever."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement," Tony said sarcastically. He took off his sunglasses and hooked them onto his Ramones shirt. "This is Rogers, he's with me." He nodded to Steve who was standing awkwardly while they were having their conversation.

"Uh, Steve, actually," he corrected.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Rogers. C'mon."

He walked them both up the row to the very back where Tony normally sits. He sat down next to another guy who was wearing glasses, wearing a purple button up shirt and dress pants. Steve sat at the end of the aisle next to Tony.

"Hey," Tony greeted him but the man didn't look up at him, in fact, he didn't even realize that someone was talking to him. "Bruce?" Tony tried again, but still nothing. He started snapping his fingers. "Bruce. Earth to Bruce." He did a high pitched whistle which seem to work.

"God, Tony, don't do that. You know I hate that sound," he said, leaning back in his seat.

"Right, whatever." Tony rolled his eyes. "Hey, look, this is Rogers." He nodded to Steve.

He groaned. "It's Steve, Tony. You know that."

"A piece of advice," Bruce started to tell Steve, "the more you complain about something the more he'll continue to piss you off."

"Noted."

"That's not even true!"

Bruce leaned over Tony's desk and held his hand out to Steve. "I'm Bruce Banner," he introduced himself politely.

"Steve Rogers," he replied while shaking his hand.

"Okay, okay, everyone off my desk." Tony used his backpack to push their arms from his table. "Oh! Here, you'll need this." He opened up his backpack and plopped a physics textbook on Steve's desk. "You're welcome."

"What? You don't need this?"

Tony shook his head as he leaned back in his desk chair, kicking his feet up on the desk in front of him. "Nah, trust me when I tell you I'm a master at science. I haven't done my homework once, still have over 100%."

"One of these days, Tony, you're gonna slip," Bruce pointed out.

"Am not."

"It's probability."

The three of them stopped talking when the teacher announced that class was now starting and for everyone to take out a notebook to take notes in. Of course, everyone did what he said but Tony. It was a wonder for Steve that Tony was passing any class at all with that attitude.


End file.
